HEART OF ALL WORLDS
by PROJECT M
Summary: after creautes from the land of shadows kidnap princess sakura of the clow kingdom yukito needs to look for a hero outside their world in order to save her P.S. i do not own anything in this story except the plot ps dont hate me for future pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**HEART OF ALL WORLDS**

CHAPTER 1: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS

Opening credits: "BLAZE" : from Season 1 Tsubasa Chronicle

In a far away world in the middle of the desert was a city called the clow kingdom and in this kingdom lived a fair king and a lonely princess. Although she was surrounded by loads of people she could not find the one she called friend. She wanted someone that looked passed her royal titles and saw the girl underneath.

It was almost evening in the Clow kingdom where everyone was shopping in the town center where they were buying items from outside the desert which was considered rare. Just then the royal town crier announced the king's arrival and he also said.

"Hear ye, hear ye the hournable king toya wishes to announce the kingdom"

"My royal subjects of the Clow kingdom as you are all aware it is my sister's coronation" Said toya. "When she is crowned queen of the clow kingdom her king will sit by her side."

Now the whole kingdom was buzzing to see the princess to become queen alongside her brother. Everyone was excited every one but sakura. Sakura was listing to her brother announcement as she looked at sky and sighed she was thinking li and wondering where he was and what he said to her before he left.

"Sakura I found this wonderful thing in our secret hiding place but I have to leave for a while"

"Can't I come with you" sakura plead.

"Are you crazy if you just left the kingdom your brother would send soldiers on horses for my head, and you know he's going to say no" said li trying to cover the fact it could be dangerous. Just then Julian came into sakura room to see her sitting by the balcony; he knocked on the doors by the balcony.

"Knock, knock" he laughed. Sakura laughed as well and asked Julian.

"How are you today yukito?"

"I'm fine thank you princess" said yukito. As sakura looked at the cloudless sky she asked yukito.

"Would you like some tea yukito?"

"No thank you" he politely declined

"Okay, are you waiting for toya?" she asked.

"Yes I am I need to discuss something with him" said yukito with concern.

"Is it about me marrying a prince because I don't want to I want to marry Showron" whined sakura.

"I know but if he doesn't return by your coronation you have to marry a prince" said Julian sugar coating the fact Showron may never come back. Just as sakura was about to say something a voice came from the door it was toya.

"Hey squirt" he said mockingly

"Hey im just as big as you are toya" said sakura angrily.

"It doest matter how big you are your still a squirt but hey get any bigger and we'll have to call you the monster princess." he said knowing she hated those words.

"Alright your majesty I think you made your point" said yukito

"Huh, oh hi yukito" said toya only just noticing that he was there.

"I need to talk to you outside" said yukito. As toya looked in yukito's eyes he saw that it wasn't about sakura's coronation.

"Sure okay" said toya. "See ya squirt" he said mockingly. Sakura shaked her fist wildly and said to herself.

"If I can show him the big card I'd squish him and show him who the squirt is." sakura also gave out an evil little chuckle just thinking about it. As toya closed the door behind him he looked at yukito and said.

"Okay yukito what's going on because it must be important if it's away from sakura" toya said with concern.

"Oh im afraid it's very important, ever since Showron made that discovery something has been happening to" said Julian. As he bent down to whisper something in toya's ear he said in the quietest voice.

"The other worlds". The stars were just coming out and as toya looked out he saw one of the big stars just went out. Toya was surprised and said to Julian

"This could be the beginning of the end for our kingdom"

"Not just your kingdom toya, our whole world as well" said yukito with great fear. It was night time the desert was calm and the moon was high in the sky and all the noise you could hear was the north wind blowing down from the mountains. Meanwhile in sakura's royal chamber she was happily asleep dreaming of the day when Showron would return. Until a loud crash woke her up. As she looked around her she realized the only place it could have come from was… the throne room. As she got up she decided to go to investigate and find out who was in the palace. As sakura walked down the darkened hallways she was kind of scared.

"What if it's a ghost" she said to herself. Knowing that she had a great fear of ghosts.

As she approached the throne room she saw a shadow that moved in a strange way like it was alive. As she came to the door she heard strange noises. When she opened the doors she saw thousands of them crawling everywhere as she ran away they chased after her. She had to get to bell in the courtyard to wake everyone up. As she approached the bells rope a man in a black coat grabbed her wrist. Before sakura could scream the man covered her mouth and said in a low dark snake like voice.

"Come with me and I'll show you Showron". But sakura refused because she knew Showron would come back. One of the guards turned the Conner to see sakura in danger. As the three foot high guard decided to take action he reached his shuriken in his back pocket and throws it at the bell to wake up everyone and to save the princess. The bell rang but the man would not retreat into the darkness without taking sakura with him. When the three foot high guard removed his amour to make him go faster to reveal a three foot high chameleon named espio.

"Hey!" he shouted at the cloaked man. "Remove your hands from the princess." As he tried to rescue the princess the man used a ninjutsu called.

"Shadow guardian jutsu" and from out of the black came a darkened version of himself knocking the guard to the ground. When toya heard the alarm he grabbed his sword and rushed to assist. As he came out he saw yukitto fighting these shadows as he saw his friend struggling to defend himself he jumped in to save him.

"I see you left a few for more" said toya jokingly

"Don't worry there's plenty more where those came from." said yukito as they fought side by side. When day break arose the two collapsed from exhaustion as they fell to their knees they knew that they were done for as the shadow's moved in for the final kill. When by a stroke of luck something happened, the sun shone through the window and pierced the shadow creatures as the startled darkness .retreated back into the shade all was calm… until a cry from one of the guards.

"Sire, sire" called the royal guard.

"What is it" yelled back toya

"It's the princess she's missing" yelled the guard. The look upon toya's face was both scared and angry. As toya ran down the hallway yukito said to him "where do you think she went".

"I don't know". When they entered they could see she was gone as the guards looked around for clues toya found a note stuck to the door, it read. "I have taken the princess; she is needed in this experiment. I will return her body but heart shall stay with me". As toya finished reading he crumpled.

"Yukito I want you to get our best guards and go find that freak that took sakura and bring her back"

"Im afraid not your majesty he was from another world so he would be impossible to find but there is a solution." said Julian. Toya looked at yukito and said.

"Well what is it"

"We have to find some with darkness in his heart but would never use it from a different world" said Julian.

I fear you are forgetting one detail… the law clearly states that seeking outside of our own world is forbidden."

"But sire this is your sister and the princess of the clow kingdom we are talking about." As toya sighed he said to yukito

"Make it happen I want sakura back here alive" said toya with anger. Toya's heart was starting to fill up with hatred for whoever took his sister for a sick and twisted experiment with her heart.

As he thought calmly for a minute he knew that whoever Julian finds that person must make a promise to find her and will fulfill anything his darkened heart desires. In a cave just below the castle with writing in blood all over the walls there in the middle stood yukito casting a searching spell. As he chanted ancient mystic Clow language a green magic portal appeared in front of him. As yukito approached it he said to the portal.

"Oh! Magic portal show us the one with darkness in heart but light on body." As the portal changed color he showed them the one to save the princess. A boy sleeping on the beach, he was the one.

"Master magician are you sure he's the one?" questioned one of the guards.

"He is!" answered yukito "I've been watching him for sometime it is told that he holds the key…the key to rescuing the princess and saving all worlds.

"I hope your right yukito" said toya from behind him on top of the stairs. "Because if not… it'll be the end of his world our world and most importantly … all worlds."

Ending credits: "Loop" from season 1 Tsubasa Chronicle

CHAPTER 2 THE WARRIOR FROM THE DESTINED GROUP… COMING SOON

In this chapter we meet up with some old friends Tai, Kari, Joe, izzy, Mimi, sora, T.K. and of course…matt. We catch up on them 3 years after they defeated Apocalymon and the other dark masters… but which one of the boys will be the princess's savior ….only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEART OF ALL WORLDS**

CHAPTER 2: THE WARRIOR FROM THE DESTINED GROUP

Opening credits: "BLAZE": from Season 1 Tsubasa Chronicle

Meanwhile in another world there were two islands. One was a busy mainland and the other was a beautiful tropical island inhabited by a group of kids that were called the digidestiend kids. Yep you guessed it the leader of the whole group is Tai Kamiya it was his idea to go on another adventure when they got back from the digital world. So they left the main land and went on to the island away from their parents but now he wanted to go further.

Joe came along too he was worried when the guys go out there alone they could get hurt and he'll feel sick if he let that happen. He does go back from time to time to pick up medical supplies but he gets seasick so he has seasick tablets as well why he bothered to come at all was beyond everyone.

Sora is here too she came along to be a nurse with Joe during the construction of the homes on the island.

Mimi came with the others for two reasons one so she can get away from her mums bizarre cooking. The second reason was she had a crush on Tai or was it matt she couldn't remember so she has a crush on both of them and follows them wherever they go.

Tk and Kari are there too they haven't changed much maybe because they are only 4 years older than the last time. Tk and Kari just follow their older brothers. When they defeated Apocalymon to save the digital world they said when they get back they will make a new start and go off on another adventure closer to home.

Izzy is the constructions crew chief engineer he knows all the math's and designs for the homes. Yes everyone has a purpose for being there except for matt. When matt looks at the ocean he thinks that the adventure he wants will never come and that he is just wasting time and not doing anything so why should he care if he goes or not. As he went back to sleep he yawned and went to lay down just as he laid back he looked up he saw Kari. As matt saw Kari he got a shock just seeing Tai's sister over him. As matt jumped up Kari said to matt.

"Matt you lazy bum I knew I find you down here."

"Give me a break Kari" said matt "I just had a dream that there was these shadows and a man in a black coat kidnapped a princess". Just then Kari whacks him over the head. "Ow what was that for"

"Just to check if you're still dreaming" she said laughing.

"It wasn't a dream or was it" he said with confusion "what was that place so bizarre"

"Yeah sure" said Kari mocking matt.

"Say Kari what do you want to do as soon as we get to another world." said matt.

"I don't know probably try out what food they got or what jewelry they have" said Kari wondering what was out there.

"Yeah I like to hear different kinds of music I want hear everything" said matt who was excited.

"So what are we waiting for" said Kari agreeing

"Hey aren't you forgetting about someone" said a voice behind them. As matt and Kari looked around they saw that it was Tai he was wearing the usual clothes and was carrying a sheet of metal.

"So! I guess im the only one working on the ship" Tai said as the leader. "Here matt make yourself useful" he said as he threw the sheet of metal at matt. As matt tried to catch it he fell back due to the weight Kari laughed at him, but as Tai looked at his little sister and her laughter stopped. As he glared at her he said to her in serious voice. "And you, you're just as lazy as matt"

Kari gave a little chuckle and then said "so you noticed". Tai sat down next to matt in exhaustion who just managed to get the sheet of metal that was tossed at him by Tai.

"Come on guys lets go finish the ship" said Kari eagerly to work.

"What" said Tai and matt.

"I'll race you" said Kari.

"Nah im too tired and matt's too lazy" said Tai. Matt glared at Tai and said.

"Bet ill beat you then" said matt challenging Tai.

"On your marks get set… go!" said Kari. As soon as she said go matt and Tai were rushed to their feet and ran straight down the beach with Tai in front and matt behind but catching up and Kari trailing behind. As they reached the finish line which was the harbor Tai cried out.

"I won. Yahoo! Better luck next time matt" he said as matt was grasping for breath.

"Just…you…wait…" said matt still grasping for breath. "I'll beat you…one day!" suddenly they heard a voice calling up from the scaffolding.

"Finally…I thought I was doing all the work." It was Izzy working on the designs for the ship.

"Sorry I'm late…I was picking up some slackers." He said to izzy about matt and Kari.

"Well now that they here they can finally do some work." Said izzy giving orders to the others. "Tai you go and help Joe and the others in the captain's room."

"Aye, aye captain" said Tai joking about the captain mark. "Kari the girls are sewing quilts so why don't you go and help Cody with the beds.

"Right" said Kari heading off to the quarters.

"And finally matt… oh god!"

"I thought that was my line."

"I know that's why I said it."

"So what do you want me to do" asked matt. Izzy had to give it some thought. After pacing up and down for a while and creating a groove in the sand izzy finally thought of something that could do.

"How are you with heavy lifting?" he said as he looked at Matts arms and legs.

"Fine why?" matt asked izzy questionably of his idea of help.

"Come with me" as they walked to the bottom of the ship izzy pointed to large sheets of metal. "Those need lifting to the top deck can handle it."

"Course I can." Said matt confidently. Izzy shook his head as he saw matt struggling to lift the metal sheets but hey if Tai could lift them so could he.

"Here's an idea for you matt …try lifting them one at a time instead of all at once."

"No way!" matt disagreed. "If Tai can lift these so can I!"

"Yeah but he lift's them one at a time or did you not notice that." As matt dropped the sheets of metal on the floor he then picked one up and said.

"Where do you want this?" he said happily. Izzy showed the way. By sunset matt had finish with the stuff he was supposed to do and felt reliefed that their day of leaving the island was soon approaching. As the others looked from the main deck of the ship matt was looking from the beach and he just wish that something would happen. Something incredible, something he could do without Tai's help. Little did he know that his wish would so come true but for now there was someone he wanted to talk someone he really liked since before they became the digidestined he was shy to ask this person of how they really felt about him and he never asked that person. But as he walked back to his small house on the beach he saw the figure of the person he really admired he'd ask them another time but for now the only thing his mind was sleep.

Ending credits: "Loop" from season 1 Tsubasa Chronicle

CHAPTER 3: TRUE FEELINGS…COMING SOON! Matt finally gets the courage to ask the person he admires how she really feels about him on that same day matt starts having weird visions.


	3. Chapter 3

HEART OF ALL WORLDS

**HEART OF ALL WORLDS**

CHAPTER 3: TRUE FEELINGS

Opening credits: "BLAZE": from Season 1 Tsubasa Chronicle

It was a clear blue afternoon and the sun was high in the sky not a cloud or a bird as well. It was almost like the world became silent. Over by the harbor the others were putting the finishing touches on the boat matt was on the beach listening to the ocean waves. As they rolled gently in matt felt a little tired, strange he went to bed early last night yet he was the only one tired oh well like his motto says if your tired take a nap!

"You know what? A little nap may not be such a bad thing" he said to himself as he closed his eyes, and just like that he fell asleep like a light bulb. Usually matt would dream of a person that he really liked and he and that person would be on a date but this time there was nothing but blackness. "Hello…" he called out, no one responded. "Kari…" every time he shouted a name it only echoed back. "T.K…" he looked around hoping to see a least a glimmer of light. No luck, no light, no nothing. As he took a step forward the floor lit up as bright as the sun blinding matt. All of a sudden he heard fluttering of birds as matt struggled to look through the blinding light he saw the shadow of doves…the bird of hope. On the floor was a glass mosaic of a princess matt had never seen before. The princess had skin as white as snow her dark hair was tied with a red ribbon. Suddenly a dark voice spoke to him.

"So much to do, so little time… take you time don't be afraid"

"Who are you?" matt demanded.

"The door is still shut, now step forward."

"You can't make me do anything."

"I'm not asking…I'm telling you this for your own safety."

"I can take of myself!" matt yelled. It went quite for a few moments. Then the voice said to matt loudly.

"If you are sure…chosen one!" And then all of a sudden a small dark hole appeared under Matt's feet and started to swallow him.

"Wait! What are you doing?" matt said worriedly.

"If you do not wish to proceed… we can not save you… from your own darkness." As matt struggled to get free he sunk deeper and deeper until nothing but his head was above the surface. As matt struggled to get free the voice said. "Your memories…friends…hopes and dreams… will soon to disappear… into the darkness." Matt suddenly snapped.

"You're threatening my friends?" he said angrily. "No one threatens my friends, in case you didn't know I'm crest holder of friendship." He said as he started to glow a light blue. "True I may dislike one of them but I will not let you hurt them. Got me?" the voice sounded impressed with Matt's persistence to get free from his darkness to protect his friends.

"You're willing to do anything to protect your friends?"

"Damn right!"

"Even continue with the trail?"

"Is that what this was? Then yes!"

"Very well!" the voice said to matt. Then a flash of light blinded matt. When he opened his eyes he saw he wasn't sinking in the darkness any more his friends had saved him even when they weren't with him. "Now! Let's start again." Said the voice. "Are you willing to co-operate?" matt nodded. "Very well. Now, step forward into the centre. Can you do it?" Matt swallowed his fear and took a step forward. "Excellent, now step into the light." Matt knew the only way to escape alive was to follow this voices orders and hope for the best. As matt reached the center of the mosaic a pedestal appeared and on top was a shield the voice spoke again. "Power sleeps within you." As it spoke another pedestal appeared this time with a staff. "If you give it form…" and then another pedestal appeared this time with a sword. "It will give you strength…chose well" matt decided to check out what the shield would give him. The voice said.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" Matt shook his head and placed the shield down. He then walked over to the star staff as he picked it up the voice said. "The power of mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?" matt shook his head and placed it down. His only choice left was the sword it was calling to matt. As he picked up the sword to his surprise it was incredible light for a sword with its gold handle and silver blade gleaming in the light that shone on it. On the handle was an insignia of a six pointed star. As matt held the sword his heart began pumping. The voice spoke this time with more feeling in his tone of voice. "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?" matt nodded and just like that the sword disappeared "Your path is set…Now what will you give up in exchange?" matt remembered what the voice he said about the other two matt chose to give up…The Shield. The voice said to him.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. You give up this power?" matt nodded and the shield disappeared. "You have chosen the power of the warrior and given up the power of a guardian…Is this form you choose?"

"Yes" said matt agreeing to this form of power. Suddenly the pedestal underneath him collapsed and so did the others, and then the mosaic shattered into pieces and he fell off the pedestal and into the darkness. Matt could see no way out as he fell all of a sudden he found himself floating into the darkness below. Below him was another glass mosaic of another princess only this one was different, the glass was purple and the princess was wearing a white dress and had dark hair. As matt looked around the sword he had chosen from earlier suddenly appeared in his right hand and the voice spoke to him.

"You've gained the power to fight" as matt slashed the air in front of him he felt like his favorite character from the samurai warrior's game he used to play. "All right, you've got it." Said the voice impressed. "Use this power to protect you and others around you." As matt looked around he could see something moving…like a shadow. "There will be times you have to fight." Matt suddenly stepped back in horror there was more of these things crawling out of the darkness. "Keep your light burning strong." As matt prepared to defend himself against these shadow creatures, one of them jumped at him as he slashed the creature it dispersed into small shadows and disappeared back but the others disappeared back into the darkness. As matt looked at the floor looking for another one of those things one of them suddenly appeared behind matt the voice spoke out "Behind you." Matt turned round and slashed the thing in half as he did more of them appeared but not to attack him no. Then disappeared back into the darkness but this time they swallowed the mosaic in total blackness. As it slowly disappeared matt suddenly found himself starting to sink in the darkness again this time nothing could save him. As he struggled to get free from the darkness he was then swallowed whole and he can now no longer see the light. As he tossed and turned to brush the darkness off him he then realized he was tossing and turning on a glass floor. This one was pink but no princess as he stood up to his surprise a door was at the other end of the glass mosaic.

"Finally! A way out" said matt as he ran towards the door. But as he got closer he could see through the door the voice suddenly said.

"The door is incomplete. Go over to the chest and open it."

"Chest? What Chest?" questioned matt as he turned round. Suddenly a bright light shone down from the heavens above and showed a chest. Matt walked slowly over to it being careful of what was inside.

"Don't worry…we don't want anything to happen to our new warrior, now would we? Said the voice reassuring matt that there was no danger. "Open the Chest" it commanded. As matt searched for a lock he couldn't find one, and then the sword had a mind of its own and tapped three times on the chest. Just then the chest flung open to reveal inside a silver crown pendant connected to a silver chain. "Wear this" said the voice. As matt put on the necklace the door glowed and the door became solid as a rock. Matt walked over to the door and opened it slightly, suddenly a blinding light seeped through the door as matt walked hoping to see a place of bright lights he found himself…back on the island!? But he could still hear the voice.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourself."

"I won't" matt protested "I'll talk to my friends."

"Very well tell tai, Joe and sora about yourself." As matt saw sora sitting on the railing he went up to talk to her but she asked him.

"What's important to you?" matt thought this was a strange question but answered.

"Our Friendship."

"Is Friendship such a big deal?" matt nodded. He then walked over to Tai to see what rubbish he came out with. But when he walked up to Tai, Tai said to him.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Losing everyone I care about."

"Losing everyone you care about? Is that really so scary" matt nodded. He was almost afraid to go over to Joe and see what he came out with but if it was to get back he had no choice. As he walked over it sounded just like Joe or something Joe would say.

"What do you want out of life?" matt sighed and said.

"To be a better and stronger person!"

"To be a better and stronger person, huh?" Suddenly Tai Joe and Sora disappeared and the voice said.

"So you want friendship. You're afraid of losing everyone you care about. You want to be a stronger and better person. Your adventure begins at night fall tonight. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

"Sounds good to me." Matt said happily knowing this part of the freak show was over.

"The day you will open the door both far off and Very near." As a flash of light appeared matt found himself back on a glass mosaic. This time the glass was orange as fire and a princess in a purple dress holding a rose close to her chest was covered in thorns. As matt followed the light the shadow creatures attacked him once again. This was as easy as pie of defeating theses things one slash and they disappeared. As matt took on each one they all soon disappeared, and then a light shone down next to matt and crawled across the glass mosaic to some stairs of glass mosaics leading up to another platform. As matt slowly walked along the glass mosaics as he didn't want to break them and fall into the total darkness below. The mosaic path seems to go on forever matt thought would he ever going to get there? Then he came to the end of the path, thank god he was out of breath. As matt stood on the top he saw a shining light coming down in the middle. There was no voice but something was calling him to the light, as matt approached the light the voice spoke.

"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes." As the shining light disappeared in front of matt, he looked down on the floor and to his surprise his shadow was very long and was moving on its own. As it rose off the ground it started to become bigger and darker until nothing but a monster stood in front of him. As matt moved back the voice said. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" but before the voice could finish matt turned round and ran back to mosaic stairs to get away. But as he reached the edge he soon discovered that the stairs had vanished…he was trapped. As matt turned round the monster was behind him and with no where else left to run Matts only option was to fight his darkness.

As his sword appeared matt dodged the monsters clobbering fist and attacked it but the monsters hand opened a portal to the dark realm sending all these shadow creatures back at him. As matt dodged the other shadow creatures he slashed at the monsters hand. As matt put all his strength into his last slash the monsters hand was cut off and was defeated, closing the portal to the dark realm as bright light shined within the monster. As matt jumped back his sword disappeared but the darkness wasn't finished with matt just yet as the monsters pale yellow eyes glared at him. Matt found himself sitting in darkness this time it was stronger. As matt found himself sinking faster into darkness the voice came back and said.

"—but don't be afraid" said the voice as the darkness coiled around matt. "You hold the mightiest weapon of all." It said as matt flopped around on the floor like a fish out of water. "So don't forget:" It advised him as the darkness completely swallowed matt. "You are the one who will open the door." While matt was in the darkness he could feel it shaken him about and calling his name.

"Matt…Matt…Matt!...wake up you lazy bum!" it was Tai's voice. As matt opened his eyes he could see Tai next to him looking concerned and angry. "Where have you been?" asked Tai.

"Um…Here" matt replied.

"Well you should have been over at the mainland getting supplies for the ship." Tai yelled but then asked matt after looking at his spaced look. "You alright?"

"No!" matt said still in shock.

"Anything on your mind?"

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately."

"Such as?"

"Like is any of this for real or not?"

"Let's test that theory then!" said Tai as he clobbered matt on the back of the head.

"OW!" matt yelped.

"Felt that?" Tai asked.

"YEAH!" matt yelled.

"Well this is real then." later on matt was rubbing his head thinking what a jerk tai was when he suddenly saw her, the person had a secret crush on before they were even digidestinds. As he looked around he couldn't see anyone around this was his chance, a chance for him to do something he's never done with anyone before...tell someone he loves them. As he walked slowly along the pier, inch by inch. Step by step wondering what would happen. At one point he just wanted to turn around and run before she had a chance to him. But it was too late one of the boards creaked and the figure turned round.

"Matt is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah it is." the figures face was hidden by the setting sun as matt stepped closer the figure said.

"Don't worry; Tai isn't anywhere so it's safe."

"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better...Kari. The figure was Kari Tai's little sister. that's right matt has had a crush on Kari ever since they day they met, but now matt tries to act all cool and not show that he had feelings for her but he could no longer hide it. It was now or never...little did he know Kari felt the same way she just never had the courage to tell matt. She thought by acting happy and bubbly she'd never had to tell anyone how she really felt about them. As she blushed and looked away matt swallowed hard he was really nervous. Suddenly Kari's voice broke the silence between them.

"I saw you hard at work yesterday." matt looked at her with a smile. "I saw how you carried those sheets of metal, you must be really strong." she said looking at Matts muscles. "I've been trying to tell you something for a long time now, but it's only now I have some courage to tell you that I...well I..." a long pause went between them before matt said.

"Wait? Are you trying to tell me you love me?" Kari was embarrassed and turned a bright pink. As she gentle pushed matt, he fell off the pier and into the water with a splash the water wasn't deep but matt was drowning. As matt struggled to find the surface a hand reached from the surface to grab him and pull him up. Matt didn't want to grab the hand just in case it was someone from before he wishes never to see again, but he had no choice he had to tell Kari how he really feels about her. As he grabbed hold the hand holding him pulled him above the water. As he gasped for breath he said spluttering.

"Thanks Kari but why did you push me so hard?" but the voice matt heard was no one he knew. The voice sounded sweet and innocent and the same age as him.

"Who is Kari?" as matt opened his eyes he saw that the person who helped him out, was the girl from his dream or at least that's what he thought. Matt stepped back in shock as he looked at her he couldn't believe it she was…she was….beautiful. He didn't even notice that the sea around him was pink and full of tomb stones, as he looked into her emerald eyes he tried to speak but before he could the pink fog swirled around his feet then it and started to pull him down back into the water. As he struggled to get free he asked the girl from his dreams to help him, she reached her hand to help but instead of pulling him up she placed something in his hand. As matt looked at the object it was a small ring with an emerald in the middle surround by a gold casing. As matt put it in his pocket matt shouted to her.

"What do I do now?"

"Show that ring to my brother."

"Who's your brother" matt asked the girl but she didn't reply. "Who's your brother?" he shouted just before his head was submerged under water. As matt struggled to breath or find the surface once again a hand appeared as matt grabbed it he was hoping it was the girl from before. As he was yanked from the ocean like a fish on the end of the fishing hook he asked. "Who's your brother?"

"You know him, he's Tai." As matt opened his eyes he could see Kari again, but what happened to the girl in that very strange place. Was it just another dream or not? Suddenly Kari interrupted his train of thought and asked matt. "You said you wanted to tell me something, so what's on your mind matt?" matt looked with wide eyes at the very thought of telling her how he felt about her but he took a deep breath and said.

"Kari, I…I….I!" but before matt could say those words Tai called out from the pier and said.

"Kari, it's time to go."

"Just a minute Tai." She called back. As she looked at matt again she asked him. "Sorry about that…you were saying?" matt shook his head and said.

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you tomorrow." As Kari held his hands she said to him.

"You promise?"

"I promise." As she left matt in the water she had an angry look in her eyes, it wasn't at matt it was at her brother Tai. He has always had the worst timing ever and just before matt could tell her how he really felt about her. As she walked past Tai glaring at him she thought to herself.

"Two more seconds that's all I ask that and for matt to tell me the truth." as matt slowly walked out of the ocean he put his hands in his pockets not to find anything but just liked to do it like an old habit. To his surprise something was something in there, as he pulled it out he couldn't believe it was the ring that the girl gave to him in that sea of grave stones. What's more he found something else in his back pocket. it was smooth and pointy with a chain when he pulled it out he couldn't believe it, it was the medallion that matt got from that strange dreams...but were they dreams or was matt chosen to do something. Matt thought about this for a moment then all of a sudden a large crash of thunder was heard. as matt jumped from this sudden loud noise he looked above him dark clouds that were thick as mud swirled only around the island, only the setting sun was the only light now. Wait! Setting sun!

" Your adventure begins at night fall tonight. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine." said the voice in Matts head. He wanted to tell Kari how he felt but he thought it would be better if she never knew. "I don't care what happens to me... As long as my friends and Kari are safe, then that's good enough for me." he said as he rushed home to take cover from the storm.

CHAPTER 4: STRANGER FROM ANOTHER WORLD...COMING SOON.

When matt can't sleep because of the thought of that girl and the voice he decides to go into a cave where he and Kari first made cave drawings also known as the secret place... but it looks like the secret place is no longer secret because someone is waiting for him in the darkness, good? Bad? I don't know.


End file.
